Bakso vs Es Krim
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Inaho hanya ingin melindungi resep keluarga. InaSure. AU #sendokgularii


**Aldnoah Zero © Project A/Z, Olympus Knights, A-1 Pictures, Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama.**

 **Inaho x Slaine BL alias Boys Love, shounen-ai , hvmv dsj**

 **AU. OOC. Typo(s).**

 **#sendokgularii**

 **Don't Like Don't Read. I've warned** **you!**

* * *

"Pelanggan kita ke sana lagi."

Rapat rahasia digelar dadakan di pangkalan bakso orang paling ganteng, Kaizuka Inaho. Lirik kanan-kiri situasi telah dipastikan sepi. Atas bawah juga oke. Cuaca dobel oke. Sambil duduk berjejeran, maka rapat dibuka. Pesertanya ialah temannya yang bernama Calm serta pelanggan setia yang bernama Inko. Dengan suguhan bakso gratisan dari si pemilik lapak dengan tema; hancurkan sainganmu dengan segenap jiwa raga.

"Bagaimana cara kita agar mengalahkannya?" Inaho bertanya. Ia tidak mau tak mendapat hasil apa-apa dengan pengorbanan baksonya. Itu barang dagangan berharga. Ya, sebelum kedatangan penjual es krim itu dan anak-anak tak lagi mampir beli bakso di tempatnya. Calm menyerahkan sebuah amplop cokelat besar berisikan data diri dari saingan Inaho.

"Namanya Slaine Troyard. Anak-anak sekarang beralih kepadanya karena es krim jarang ditemui di daerah ini. Menurut kabar, es krimnya murah dan enak." Calm kemudian menjilat es krim yang baru saja dibelinya.

Inaho mengguyurinya dengan kuah bakso.

"Info lain, katanya Slaine Troyard ini disponsori oleh perusahaan es krim —tapi kenapa sampai segitunya, ya?" Inko nampak berpikir.

"Sponsor, ya. Aku tak punya sponsor." geram Inaho. Maklum saja, lah, gerobak aja masih ngutang sama lintah darat bernama Harklight. Ia tidak mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang akan merugikan keadaan finansialnya.

Di suatu tempat, Harklight bersin.

"Sepertinya aku harus menyelidikinya sendiri." putus Inaho. "Aku akan melakukannya besok." tekadnya sudah bulat. Mana bisa ia kalah dengan cara seperti ini?! Kalau dagangannya sama mungkin resepnya memang lebih enak dari resep rahasia legendaris keluarga Kaizuka yang sudah berdagang bakso turun-temurun tanpa micin sedikitpun.

"Kau menyebalkan. Sudah dibantu, malah disiram." keluh Calm.

"Salahmu memancing emosiku." Inaho berujar. Sementara Inko menikmati bakso gratisan dengan khidmat. Kesempatan belum tentu datang dua kali.

Inaho mengamati data yang diberikan oleh Calm tadi. Foto berukuran tiga kali empat dan berwarna —diduga foto ijazah. Tunggu, bagaimana Calm bisa mendapatkannya?

"Slaine Troyard, dua puluh dua tahun. Lulusan Universitas Kyoto. Membuka usaha es krim sebulan terakhir." Inaho membaca data diri. Alamat rumahnya ternyata tak jauh darinya. Mungkin hanya berjarak beberapa blok. Inaho meremat kertas itu, merasa kesal. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan ini. Ia harus menyelamatkan warisan berupa resep bakso ini agar tidak dilupakan oleh warga.

Dan Inaho memiliki sebuah rencana.

Ia menyiapkan pakaian penyamaran, topi, kumis, tongkat kayu, dan kamera berukuran kecil. Ia bisa mendapat data lebih valid dengan ini. Inaho yakin ia akan berhasil.

Benar saja, kedai es tung-tung milik Slaine Troyard sangat ramai. Banyak yang antri dan rela menunggu. Padahal hari masih belum terlalu siang. Baru pukul sembilan dan Inaho harus ikut-ikutan berkeringat karena ini. Pakaiannya jadi terasa tidak nyaman.

"Sialan..." Inaho tidak bisa mundur jika usahanya sudah sejauh ini. Ia harus rela mengantri selama seperempat jam dan akhirnya dapat memulai penyelidikannya. Akhirnya Inaho mendapat giliran juga setelah sekian lama menunggu tanpa kepastian. Kenapa bisa seramai ini, sih?

"Ingin es krim rasa apa, tuan?"

Inaho nyaris tak berkedip.

Penjual itu, Slaine Troyard —beribu kali lebih manis dari yang ada di foto. Senyumnya terlihat begitu indah. Dan entah mengapa Inaho menganggap setiap helai kelabu itu pasti lembut. Sepasang maniknya berwarna teal, menyejukkan gerah bodi seketika.

"Tuan?"

"Ah, satu es krim cokelat."

"Apa anda mau tambahan topping?" Slaine bertanya lagi.

"Tidak."

Slaine segera menyekop es krim rasa cokelat sebelum ia letakkan di cone. Ia menyendok beberapa sampai akhirnya penuh. Kemudian ia mewadahinya lagi dengan plastik dan diserahkan kepada Inaho.

"Silahkan, tuan." Slaine memberikan. Tangan mereka tak sengaja bersentuhan. Inaho bergegas keluar dari jalur antrian setelah membayar sejumlah uang. Inaho berjalan dengan terbengong, menatap telapak tangannya yang baru saja bersentuhan dengan si penjual es krim. Es krimnya murah dan tangannya lembut sekali.

 _Ehehe._

Inaho tersenyum tanpa sadar.

* * *

Dan itu berlanjut hingga esok hari di gerobaknya. Calm dan Nina datang untuk mendengar apakah ada perkembangan dalam usaha penggusuran lapak lawan tanpa unsur kekerasan dari si teman, tapi yang berjualan malah mesem-mesem kaya orang kesurupan. Calm dan Inko jadi merinding hanya dengan melihatnya. Inaho tersenyum adalah salah satu dari tanda bahwa kiamat semakin dekat.

(Ini cuma menurut Calm dan Inko, sih.)

"Bagaimana, Inaho?" Calm bertanya.

"Malaikat...jatuh." Inaho malah mengatakannya seraya berpose mengibas rambut. Calm dan Inko swt.

"Calm, jangan bilang Inaho sudah diguna-guna!" Inko mengguncang bahu Calm dan si lelaki merasa kepalanya kopyor seketika.

"Otakku!"

"Aku tidak menemukan hal yang aneh kecuali sihirnya padaku." Inaho mengucapkan sesuatu yang menarik.

'Itu kan lebih aneh.' Calm tersenyum kecil.

"Sihir apa hingga membuatku semalam mimpi tentangnya?" Inaho bertanya kepada siapapun yang bisa ia tanyai, termasuk mangkuk bakso kosongnya sendiri.

"Inaho, jangan jadi gila." Calm mengingatkan. Inko mengangguk membenarkan.

"Dia cantik sekali."

"Inaho..." panggil Calm. "Kamu sudah baca semua data dirinya?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Sebagian, sih." jawab pemuda beriris merah. "Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu kan, Slaine Troyard itu lelaki?"

Inaho tidak mengucapkan apa-apa lagi. Ia langsung diam mendengarnya. Ia memang tidak membaca di bagian jenis kelamin —oh iya, foto ijazah kemarin? Kalau Inaho tak salah ingat, pake jas.

Inaho pucet.

"Inaho?"

 _Gak, gak mung—_

"INAHO!"

Lalu, Inaho tanpa pemberitahuan, mendadak pingsan.

* * *

 **End**


End file.
